godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla (Arcade)
Godzilla (ゴジラ , Gojira) is an arcade game developed by Banpresto and released to Japanese arcades in 1993. Story Mode Level 1 Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah - Godzilla fights King Ghidorah on December 20, 1964. Level 2 Mothra vs. Godzilla - Godzilla fights Mothra on April 20, 1964. Level 3 Godzilla vs. Gigan - Godzilla fights Gigan and Megalon in a row on March 12, 1972. Level 4 Godzilla vs. M-Godzilla - Godzilla fights Fake Godzilla and MechaGodzilla on separate stages on March 21, 1974. Level 5 Godzilla vs. Biollante - Godzilla fights Biollante on December 16, 1989. Level 6 Godzilla vs. M-Ghidora - Godzilla fights King Ghidorah and Mecha-King Ghidorah on December 14, 1991. Level 7 Godzilla vs. Mothra' - Godzilla fights Battra and Mothra at the same time, making for a hard final level. It takes place on December 12, 1992. Versus Mode The multiplayer mode where one can play against friends or alone. There are only 6 playable monsters, but Battra appears randomly in the 1P Versus mode and Biollante appears as a final boss when the 6 are defeated by the player in 1P Versus mode. Every monster has to be defeated twice in battles for them to be crossed out. If the single player VS mode is beaten, MechaGodzilla 2 appears in the alternate credits. Monsters This arcade game has a few monsters that are playable, a few that can't be played as and a few that make cameos. All playable monsters in the 1 Player game (except for the one you play as) have many more abilities than what can be accessed in Battle Mode. All monsters can jump, jump and kick/punch, do a tail swipe, grab and throw, punch and kick, and block. Most have a beam weapon, though some don't. All playable monsters have alternate colors to distinguish between the same monster in muliplayer mode. Playable *Godzilla - The only monster you can play as in the 1 Player game. He has his Atomic Heat Ray as well as an energy discharge only computers can use. His alternate color is a a bit more yellow, with all of his attacks yellow. *King Ghidorah - Called "King Ghidora" in game. He can use his gravity beams and create some kind of electricity from his feet. He does not have his trademark roar. His alternate color is a deeper yellow color. *Gigan - Gigan can fire a beam from his mouth (which is odd as he shoots it from his eye), fly through the air to deal damage briefly (computer only), and use his saw (computer only). He has Battra's roar. His alternate color is a peach/pink-like color. *Megalon - Called "Megaron" in game. He can shoot purple-ish comet-like bombs, use his drills (computer only) and briefly fly through the air (computer only). His alternate color has his skin green-ish, and his wings and eyes blue. *Mechagodzilla - Mechagodzilla can use its laser eye beams, use its missiles (computer only), unleash all its weapons at the same time and teleport (computer only). It doesn't have its trademark roar. Its alternate color is slightly more blue. *Mecha-King Ghidorah - Called "Mecha-Ghidora" in game. He has all the same powers as King Ghidorah. Non-Playable *Mothra (Larva and Imago) - Imago Mothra appears two times in 1 Player Story mode and Mothra Larva appears only once. Mothra Larva can't be hurt and can only shoot strings to help Mothra. Jumping on Mothra Larva makes Godzilla fall down. Imago Mothra can shoot some kind of gas or pollen, can fly up in the air to be unreachable. Mothra spends most of her time blocking while in the air. She also dives down fast to attack Godzilla, which is the perfect time for Godzilla to use his atomic breath to deal a lot of damage at Mothra. Mothra can also be damaged by preforming a jump kick while she is idling in the air with her upper head/wings in reach. Mothra can't punch or kick and can't grab in the Battra battle. *Battra (Larva and Imago) - Called "Mothra" in game. Battra appears only once in 1 Player Story mode and is the final enemy along with Mothra, as the arcade game was released in 1993, the same year that Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2 was released in Japan. He is a clone of Mothra except for that he can grab Godzilla much easier and shoots his eye beam instead of pollen. His Larva form appeared in the sea in the same level of his Imago battle, but just before. He shoots to variations of his eye beam. Larva Battra doesn't have a battle. He only roars his trademark roar after being knocked out. *Biollante - Biollante is very big and so deals a lot of damage easily. She automatically blocks all heat rays, and she can't block anything else. Her vines (and sometimes herself) shoot(s) sap approximately every two seconds. She has Mothra's cries. Her rose form makes a cameo in the 1-player character selection menu when all other 7 monsters are defeated. *Super X2 - The Super X2 appears before the Biollante battle and shoots a lot of missiles. It can be easily destroyed. *Fake Godzilla - MechaGodzilla's Fake Godzilla appears in the MechaGodzilla level. It is a clone of Godzilla and is called just that, "Godzilla". Fake Godzilla has an extra flying tail attack. After defeating it, MechaGodzilla will shed this skin and fly away to Okinawa. Fake Godzilla uses the alternate color for Godzilla. Cameos *Rodan - Rodan's small silhouette appears flying in the distance in the first level. *Jet Jaguar - Jet Jaguar flies by speedily in the third level before fighting Gigan. *Anguirus - Anguirus appears in the background in the third level before fighting Megalon. *Godzilla Tower - The Godzilla Tower appears in the third level before fighting Megalon. If hit, it shoots an atomic heat ray that doesn't deal any damage. *Manda - Manda appears before the MechaGodzilla battle swimming towards where the Gotengo surfaced. *Gotengo - The Gotengo appears before the MechaGodzilla battle flying towards where Manda appeared. *King Caesar - King Caesar appears in the MechaGodzilla battle in the background hidden in his mountain in Okinawa. *Super X - The Super X appears during the battle with Mecha-King Ghidorah in the Story mode. *Mechagodzilla - In the ending cutscene of the game, the Heisei Mechagodzilla can be seen at the right edge of the screen, silhouetted at first and then in true colors, but it doesn't come out from the edge of the screen (at least if you don't have a very, very high score). Heisei Mechagodzilla appears in the alternate credits of the game when single player VS mode is beaten. It's likely that it was included to tease the then-upcoming Heisei film. Stages *Nagoya *Osaka *Mount Fuji *Shinjyuku *Sapporo *Yokohama Gallery Godzilla Arcade Game - Stage Selection.png|The stage selection screen for Battle Mode Godzilla Arcade Game - Godzilla.png|Godzilla's sprite Godzilla Arcade Game - King Ghidora.png|"King Ghidora"'s sprite Godzilla Arcade Game - Mecha Ghidora.png|"Mecha-Ghidora"'s sprite Godzilla Arcade Game - Mothra Larva.png|Mothra Larva's sprite Godzilla Arcade Game - Mothra Imago.png|Imago Mothra's sprite Godzilla Arcade Game - Battra Larva.png|Larva "Bad Mothra" (Battra)'s sprite Godzilla Arcade Game - Battra Imago.png|Imago "Bad Mothra" (Battra)'s sprite Godzilla Arcade Game - Gigan.png|Gigan's sprite Godzilla Arcade Game - Megaron.png|"Megaron"'s sprite Godzilla Arcade Game - MechaGodzilla.png|MechaGodzilla's Showa sprite Godzilla Arcade Game - Biollante.png|Biollante's sprite Godzilla_Arcade_Game_-_MechaGodzilla_2.png|MechaGodzilla's Heisei sprite Videos Story Mode Godzilla The Arcade Game (Playthrough Pt. 1 11) Godzilla The Arcade Game (Playthrough Pt. 2 11) Godzilla The Arcade Game (Playthrough Pt. 3 11) Godzilla The Arcade Game (Playthrough Pt. 4 11) Godzilla The Arcade Game (Playthrough Pt. 5 11) Godzilla The Arcade Game (Playthrough Pt. 6 11) Godzilla The Arcade Game (Playthrough Pt. 7 11) Godzilla The Arcade Game (Playthrough Pt. 8 11) Godzilla The Arcade Game (Playthrough Part 9 11) Godzilla The Arcade Game (Playthrough Pt. 10 11) Godzilla The Arcade Game (Playthrough Pt. 11 11 Ending) VS Mode Godzilla The Arcade Game (VS Mode Pt. 1 2) Godzilla The Arcade Game (VS Mode Pt. 2 2) Test Mode Godzilla The Arcade Game (Test Mode 1 2) Godzilla The Arcade Game (Test Mode 2 2) Trivia *Every time a coin is inserted, Godzilla's roar plays. *A majority of the monsters don't have their correct roar. Category:Godzilla video games - 1990s